


Car-Park Confession

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, M/M, Sexual implications, freed is a vixen, laxus is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus is annoyed because he can't park the car, Freed is annoyed because he has something important to say and no words to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car-Park Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SemeGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/gifts).



> The one where Mollie can't name a story for shit.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEMEGAL! I know I'm late and I'm shit and I am sORRY, but I hope you accept this gift (and my friendship) for many years to come~

Laxus felt his grip tightening on his steering wheel, and he made a conscious effort not to snap the thing in half. The one night he and Freed had alone together, without work commitments or friend who just  _can’t take a damn hint_  (Laxus thought pointedly about Natsu and Bickslow, but upon his thoughts becoming more bloody and torturous, he let them escape his mind), the car-park was full to the brim. Freed had scored tickets (Laxus was told ‘by pure luck’, but he knew as well as everyone else that Freed’s family had more than a little money to spare) to the most expensive restaurant in the city. They were going to be late, and all because Laxus just  _couldn’t get parked._

Freed, for his part, had been quiet for the entire journey. His hair fell in front of his face, shielding his emotions from Laxus, which did little to help sooth the already vexed blond. There was something wrong with Freed, that much was obvious, and Laxus decided that it was better to ask outright than to tip-toe around the subject. He opened his mouth, took in a long and sharp breath, and-

“I’m going to tell my parents about us.” Freed’s voice was strong with false confidence, his eyes hard with premature determination. Laxus blinked, wondering how Freed could have answered the question without him posing it, but then Freed’s words sunk in and Laxus’ foot came down on the break. Hard. They both whipped forward, seatbelt locking and tyres screeching with the effort.

“Shit! Fuck! Fucking  _hell_! Freed, what the fuck brought that on?” Laxus’ voice was coarse, his throat drying up as his eyes widened.

“It’s time, Laxus. Your family knows, our friends know, and I can’t keep on justifying all of the time spent with you as us being ‘friends from University.”

“My family consists of my grandfather and a goddamn goldfish! And our friends only found out because we forgot to lock the door when you were sucking me off!” Freed turned his face away at the crude language, his face darkening a shade.

“Laxus, I love you. I’m serious about you. And I want those stupid marriage proposals from rich bachelorettes to stop.” Freed sighed, his fingers tugging at a loose strand of hair. The car felt warm to Laxus, far too warm when the air-conditioning was on this high, and the radio filled his ears with white noise. He almost broke the dial turning the sound to mute, and Freed caught the tenseness of his fingers.

“So you want to tell everyone, not just family?” The words sounded louder in the now quiet car, and Laxus flinched at his harsh tone.

“Is that not something you would want?” Freed challenged, shifting in the passenger seat to look directly at Laxus, who immediately met his gaze.

“What I want doesn’t matter.” Laxus’ voice was flat.

“Of course it bloody does! There is more than just me in this relationship!” Freed’s voice took on the British accent he once had as his volume rose, and Laxus couldn’t help the grin at how wonderful it sounded.

“It matters more for you though. I’m nobody, I’m not important.’ Laxus saw Freed’s frown as he opened his mouth to try and protest, but Laxus waved off the efforts and continued to speak. “But you Freed, you’re incredible! You’re gonna go so far, and s’not fair for you to be held back by homophobes and their slurs. So sure, if telling everyone is one-hundred percent what you want to do, then I’d be more than happy to announce to your dad and the President and the goddamn Queen of England that you are mine. But if you think for even a fraction of a second that this could impact you, or us, or your families business, then I think we should wait. Not because I don’t love you, but  _because I love you.”_ By the end of his speech, Laxus had raised his hand to cup Freed’s face, who leant into the warm touch. 

“I want this, Laxus. I want to be with you properly. No more hiding.” Freed’s voice was thick with emotions, and he smiled sweetly.

“No more hiding.” Laxus agreed, leaning forward to kiss the singe tear which ran down Freed’s face.

“I’m telling them at my party next week. I’ll be twenty-one then, and we would have been together for almost two years. It just feels right.” Laxus hummed his agreement and started up the car again, blue eyes narrowing to scan to cramped car-park.

“Oh, and Laxus?” 

“Hmmm?” Too focused to speak, Laxus could only start when a thin, strong hand began to tease circles onto his inner thigh. Laxus looked over at Freed sharply, whose bottom lip was caught between white teeth, and eyes were sparkling with mischievous glee. The hand moved upwards to run a finger gently over Laxus’ crotch, who gasped in shock.

“Let’s skip dinner.”


End file.
